Koishii
by Haruno Aoi
Summary: Sakura, gadis seindah musim semi yang belum mampu membunuh rasa sayangnya terhadap Yamato, cinta pertamanya yang tak sampai. Namun, siapa sangka perasaannya selama ini berbalas, hanya saja ia tidak menyadarinya. Dan ia tidak lagi merasa bagaikan pungguk yang merindukan bulan setelah mendengar pengakuan Yamato di resepsi pernikahan sahabatnya. Penantian panjangnya pun berbuah manis.


**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Koishii © Haruno Aoi**

**Character: Haruno Sakura, Yamato**

**Pairing: YamaSaku**

**Setting: AU**

**Warning: crack, OOC**

.

.

.

**# Koishii #**

**/rindu/**

.

.

.

Entah sudah berapa tahun Sakura tak bersua dengannya, cinta pertamanya yang tak sampai. Kini Yamato tampak lebih dewasa dan matang dibandingkan saat terakhir kali gadis berambut merah muda sepinggang itu melihatnya. Ia tidak pernah menduga akan berjumpa kembali dengan Yamato di pesta pernikahan sahabat sekaligus rekan kerjanya di rumah sakit, Karin. Seharusnya ia tidak perlu heran karena pria yang bersanding dengan Karin di pelaminan adalah _junior_ Yamato pada jurusan arsitektur di universitas, Uchiha Sasuke. Tentu saja sebagai _kouhai_ yang baik Sasuke tidak akan melupakan undangan untuk Yamato yang merupakan salah satu arsitek yang dikaguminya.

Pesta pernikahan Sasuke dan Karin bernuansa Eropa namun tak meninggalkan budaya tradisional Jepang. Tadi siang upacara pernikahan mereka diadakan di kuil terdekat dan sekarang resepsinya diselenggarakan di _ballroom_ salah satu hotel bintang lima milik keluarga Uchiha. Kumpulan bunga mawar putih tersebar di ruangan yang didominasi kayu dan warna putih tersebut. Aroma daging bakar menguar di udara bercampur dengan wangi khas _wine_ mahal. Denting piring yang berbenturan dengan _stainless steel_ berbaur dengan dengung perbincangan para tamu undangan serta alunan piano _classic_ dalam irama _swing jazz_.

Sakura masih duduk di salah satu kursi yang berada di sudut ruang resepsi berdampingan dengan sahabat karibnya yang berambut pirang, Yamanaka Ino, ketika dua sahabatnya yang lain masuk bersama seorang bayi laki-laki yang umurnya hampir satu tahun. Mereka adalah pasangan suami istri berambut pirang dan _indigo_, Namikaze Naruto dan Hinata, yang terlihat sangat serasi dan selalu harmonis. Ia turut mengembangkan senyum melihat beberapa temannya mengerubungi bayi mereka yang tampak semakin menggemaskan karena balutan _tuxedo_ _baby_nya yang berwarna hitam. Bahkan ada yang mencoba merebutnya dari gendongan Naruto sambil menjerit senang. Untung saja bayi montok itu tidak rewel jadi siapa pun betah dan berebutan menggendongnya.

Melihat Naruto yang sekarang lebih bahagia setelah dikaruniai seorang putra dalam mahligai rumah tangganya, Sakura menjadi tak percaya bahwa dulu bocah pirang itu selalu mengejar cintanya. Kini Naruto tampak semakin berkharisma dalam setelan jas hitam dengan hem putih tanpa dasi yang sangat _matching_ dengan Hinata yang mengenakan gaun putih sebatas lutut dan bagian bahu agak terbuka. Naruto beruntung karena waktu itu Hinata masih bersedia menerimanya yang sedikit terlambat menyadari perasaan cintanya pada perempuan berdarah Hyuuga tersebut.

Sebenarnya Sakura juga ingin menghampiri teman-temannya yang lain, tapi ia canggung dan merasa pergerakannya terbatas karena ada Yamato yang sedang berbincang ringan dengan mempelai pria yang dibalut setelan serba putih, senada dengan gaun pernikahan pengantin wanita. Pria berkulit cerah dan berambut coklat itu mengenakan setelan jas hitam dengan kemeja hijau muda berdasi garis-garis, sangat serasi dengan gaun hijau tosca yang dikenakan oleh Sakura. Padahal keduanya tidak janjian, tapi mengapa bisa _matching_?

Karena perhatiannya sempat terpusat pada Sai yang matanya sibuk berkelana padahal duduk berdampingan dengan sang kekasih, Sakura menjadi mematung dengan tenggorokan tercekat ketika Yamato berjalan menghampirinya. Di kejauhan, Karin menyunggingkan senyum menggoda dan mengacungkan ibu jarinya tanpa melepaskan gandengannya pada lengan Sasuke. Yamato tersenyum geli, mungkin berusaha menahan tawa karena melihat Sakura terbengong-bengong. Pria tinggi itu berdiri gagah di depan Sakura, membungkuk dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk meminta Sakura berdansa dengannya.

Dengan sedikit salah tingkah, Sakura meletakkan gelas minumannya di meja terdekat dan membiarkan Yamato menggiringnya menuju lantai dansa. Beberapa pasangan mulai mengisi area yang disediakan untuk berdansa, bahkan Naruto menitipkan putranya pada Ino dan Sai agar bisa berdansa dengan Hinata. Kebetulan sepupu Naruto yang berambut pirang pucat itu memang sedang tak berminat untuk berdansa dengan Sai yang sebelumnya sibuk cuci mata. Beberapa orang yang tidak ikut berdansa, berkumpul menikmati pemandangan romantis yang disuguhkan kedua pengantin yang turun dari pelaminan dan bergabung dalam iringan musik _light jazz_ di tengah _ballroom_ yang berhiaskan lampu-lampu _stardust_.

Yamato mulai membawa Sakura berayun pelan mengikuti irama. Setengah sadar, Sakura membiarkan Yamato mengajaknya berdansa. Keduanya tak saling bicara, hanya berpandangan dan menikmati kebersamaan dalam alunan lagu yang menghanyutkan. Yamato merapatkan tubuh Sakura ke dadanya. Ketika sadar, Sakura sudah menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Yamato. Sakura menikmati aroma parfum Yamato yang memabukkan, mendengar debaran jantung yang entah mengapa tak beraturan namun seirama dengan miliknya, dan merasakan kehangatan yang ditawarkan oleh sosok yang sangat dirindukannya tersebut.

"Kau tak terlihat seperti gadis _tomboy_ lagi," bisik Yamato di telinga Sakura.

Sakura tertawa pelan mendengarnya. Bersamaan dengan bergantinya lagu, ia segera melepaskan diri dari Yamato. Pria itu tampak kaget karena tindakan tiba-tiba yang dilakukan oleh Sakura. Ia tak melepas pandangannya dari Sakura yang mendadak menundukkan kepala tanpa menyembunyikan kegugupan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Yamato dengan suara lirih.

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan tampak memaksakan senyum. "Aku tidak ingin tiba-tiba muncul perempuan yang melabrakku karena melihatku berdansa dengan Yamato-_senpai_," ujarnya ceria bercampur ragu.

Yamato malah terkekeh. Ia menatap Sakura lekat-lekat sembari maju satu langkah hingga menyisakan jarak sempit dengan gadis bermata _emerald_ tersebut. "Aku mau jujur…," bisiknya seraya mengangkat kedua lengannya untuk merengkuh Sakura ke dalam pelukannya, "hatiku sudah terpaut padamu, jauh sebelum kau menyadari kehadiranku…."

Jadi, selama ini cinta Sakura pada sang _senior_ di sekolah menengah tidaklah bertepuk sebelah tangan? Tapi, mengapa Yamato baru mengatakannya sekarang? Mengapa sejak dulu Yamato tidak jujur kepadanya? Mengapa pria yang memeluknya saat ini membiarkannya berpikir bahwa ia hanyalah si pungguk yang merindukan bulan?

Pandangan mata Sakura memburam karena air mata yang mendesak jatuh.

**~#~#~**

Sejak bertemu di pesta pernikahan Sasuke dan Karin dua bulan yang lalu, hubungan antara Sakura dengan Yamato belum menunjukkan perubahan yang berarti. Tiga sahabat Sakura jadi gemas sendiri karena Yamato dan gadis berambut _soft pink_ itu malah bergerak lambat. Padahal di antara empat perempuan itu hanya Sakura yang masih lajang. Ino memang belum menikah, tapi ia sudah bertunangan dengan Sai yang punya mata jelalatan namun sangat setia pada perempuan yang benar-benar dicintainya.

Sekarang Sakura, Ino, Hinata, dan Karin sedang berkumpul di restoran yang dipenuhi makhluk-makhluk glamor. Untuk pertemuan dengan para sahabatnya seperti saat ini, Hinata menyempatkan untuk datang dan menitipkan bayinya ke orang tuanya. Sebenarnya wanita berambut _indigo_ sepinggang itu merasa bersalah karena meninggalkan si _baby_, tapi berkumpul dengan sahabat yang punya kesibukan masing-masing adalah hal yang langka. Lagipula ia sudah mengantongi izin dari suaminya, dan tentu saja ia sangat merindukan bayinya yang baru ditinggalkannya beberapa jam.

Untuk Karin, Sakura, dan Ino, sebagai dokter yang mengabdi pada rumah sakit yang sama, tentu tidak sulit untuk bertemu dan berkumpul jika ada waktu luang. Terkadang Hinata merasa iri pada ketiga sahabatnya karena ia belum kembali bekerja sejak cuti hamil hingga saat ini. Tapi menjadi ibu rumah tangga dan mengurus bayinya bukanlah hal yang buruk karena ia juga sangat menikmatinya.

Sekarang hanya Sakura dan Ino yang masih bekerja, karena Karin si pengantin baru sudah mengajukan cuti dari pekerjaannya atas perintah suaminya. Katanya, Karin sudah telat dua minggu dan rahimnya dalam keadaan lemah. Semoga saja Karin memang tengah hamil dan mengandung janin yang sehat, para sahabat hanya mampu mendoakan.

"Yang masih bergaji traktir dong…," celetuk Karin sambil melirik Sakura dan Ino bergantian, "tiba-tiba aku ingin makan pasta nih…."

"Harusnya Sakura tuh yang hampir jadian sama sang pujaan hati," sahut Ino seraya tertawa geli melihat piring Karin yang sudah kosong.

Sakura hanya menjulurkan lidahnya sekilas untuk meledek Ino. Sedangkan Hinata yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Karin mengusap lembut perut calon ibu berkaca mata dan berambut merah tersebut.

"Sepertinya Karin-_chan_ sudah mulai ngidam," kata Hinata disertai senyum.

Karin menunduk dan menggantikan Hinata mengusap perutnya yang masih rata. "Semoga memang jadi…," lirihnya tanpa menegakkan kepalanya, "doain, ya…. Jujur, aku merasa cemas."

"Oh, ayolah…, aku tak percaya kau yang garang bisa dikalahkan vonis dokter yang belum tentu benar," Sakura turut menyumbangkan suaranya. Ia hanya terkikik saat Karin memanyunkan bibir karena ada kata kurang menyenangkan yang dilontarkannya. "Seperti takdir…," lanjutnya tak gentar, "maksudku, masih bisa berubah."

Karin mengembangkan senyum setelah mendengar perkataan Sakura yang menenangkan, seolah mengungkapkan rasa terima kasih melalui binar mata dan tarikan sudut-sudut bibirnya. "Seperti hubunganmu dengan Yamato-_senpai_…," katanya yang sukses membuat pipi putih Sakura sedikit merona merah, "masih bisa berlanjut ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi."

Hinata tersenyum senang sambil mengangguk mantap, sementara Ino semakin menggoda Sakura dengan kerlingan matanya.

Seharusnya sebagai perempuan cerdas, Sakura dapat menerka adanya udang di balik batu saat teman-temannya mengajaknya bertemu tanpa alasan yang jelas. Namun, Sakura memang berusaha untuk selalu _positive thinking_ dan meyakinkan dirinya bahwa pertemuan kali ini juga tak jauh beda seperti saat mereka masih sama-sama lajang. Ia setengah mati menyembunyikan keterperanjatannya ketika melihat Yamato berjalan menghampiri meja tempatnya berkumpul dengan tiga sahabatnya.

Mungkinkah Yamato menemuinya hanya untuk melepas rindu?

Sakura sedikit panik karena para sahabatnya sudah tidak duduk pada tempatnya semula saat ia mengalihkan pandangan dari Yamato yang semakin dekat. Dadanya bergemuruh. Ia merasa dalam pertemuan kali ini terkandung harapan untuk memperkukuh hubungan. Sakura menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Ia sudah mengembangkan senyum kala Yamato menduduki kursi di seberangnya.

Gadis seindah musim semi itu sudah memantapkan hatinya. Apapun yang terjadi setelah ini, Sakura yakin tidak akan merugikan dirinya maupun Yamato. Ia percaya pada intuisinya.

.

.

.

**# Owari #**

.

.

.

**Friday, September 02, 2011**

**Saya sangat membutuhkan komentar atau kritik. Silakan meninggalkan jejak berupa review atau concrit. Maaf atas segala kesalahan dan terima kasih banyak semuanya. Sampai jumpa.**


End file.
